


Aura of the Valar

by thefrizz112358



Category: Lord of The Rings: The Third Age
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrizz112358/pseuds/thefrizz112358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morwen's soliloquy to Idrial soon after her parents' remains are found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aura of the Valar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic about a video game. I couldn't find much discussion online about the high level of animosity between Idrial and Morwen in Lord of the Rings: the Third Age.  
> I want to finish an ongoing Bellamione project before I dedicate more energy to this story, which may eventually turn into something more substantial.  
> I own nothing. Critiques very welcome.

What do your people care for this world? You have fought the forces of darkness for centuries, but rarely passing along your wisdom to any mortal; now, you flee. I feel I should not trust you.  
In battle you heal me and I resent it.

I think we both know: you understand me better than I may ever understand you.

Are you a woman? What else are you? My palms burn –never shall I ask you, who may well have guessed how and why I am curious about you. That is what I truly want to know.

At dusk, far from camp, you accost me. I stand dumbly with the skinful of water in my hands. Why have I compromised my safety in battle? You don’t deserve my answer –you contest my right to join your company out of misplaced jealousy for Berethor’s attention. Perhaps if I said this, you would slap me across the face.

My family is dead. I do not know whether I wish to partake of –or break—your steadfast calm.

I am jealous for my own sorrow; after all, it is wholly mine. What do you know of loss? Your family lives eternally.

In battle, when the wild man or the warg or the veteran orc approaches you, I feel my heart lunge more hastily than ever my body could into the gap –however minute—between your body and his blade.  
Please do not press me to say why. I have heard you whisper and felt the warmth of your hands hovering over my body after a skirmish; I would only go through great pain to feel that again.


End file.
